


A Cinderella Story

by EmmyGreene



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Lives, Cinderella Elements, Costumes, Cute, Daryl Dixon is a Softie, Dress Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Piano, Prison, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Three one shots of various lengths threaded together with a Cinderella theme.A bit of fluff with a happy ending ( duh!)





	1. A princess in a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on posting this all at once but I've hit massive writers block with part three so thought I'd post as three chapters instead. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)

On his way back from the shower block, Daryl caught sight of Beth dressed in a blue puffy dress, clearly too small for her and covered in glitter.

Last week on a run Glenn had started stuffing little girl sized costumes into the last remaining backpack.

‘Beth asked for them’ he’d said as he worked through the rack, clearly looking for specifics.

Daryl had rolled his eyes and continued on his hunt for disposable razors and food, any kind of food, while Glenn loudly checked them off his list.  Daryl hadn’t thought much more about it, they’d had too much going on with all these new people to feed but suddenly there Beth was in front of him, wearing a shiny blue dress as few sizes too small.

‘Do I look like Cinderella?’ she asked as he approached. She smiled but there was a hint of embarrassment on her face as well.

‘Ya look ridiculous’

He couldn’t help but tease, it was easier than to try and understand the innate goodness in her. This was a girl living in an abandoned prison, her whole world torn apart and yet she was squeezed into a polyester princess dress to make the kids smile. She was still trying to give them a childhood and he couldn’t understand that, because even before the world went to shit, nobody had done that for him. That’s what made her special.

 It had taken him a while to notice the change in her. She’d tried to kill herself, a half-assed attempt but still, the intent was there. Somehow she’d bounced back. At first he thought she was in denial, some kind of coping mechanism, but the longer they’d been on that road together he realised that this act, well maybe it wasn’t an act, and it wasn’t just for her benefit. Her presence somehow settled everyone, reminded them that life could go on. She’d lost the end of her own teenage years and after that initial breakdown she’d come back strong in her own way, a way they all needed.

‘Don’t worry, I was just about ta take it off’ she claimed as she began to lift the layers of tulle over her head, ‘the girls were playin’ dress ups and begged me to join in’

‘I’m stuck’ she cried, awkwardly trapped beneath the elastic of the skirt that didn’t stretch quite far enough over her shoulders.  

‘hold up’ he said, crossing the space between them.

She threw her arms up and lowered herself down, perched on the end of her bed and gave a nervous giggle.

He took the taffeta and tulle and pulled, surprised at how much the costume resisted leaving her small frame. He tugged again and felt the dress lift up over her head, bringing the lemon tank top she wore underneath with it.

‘oh’ he said quietly and quickly moved his hands to pull her top back down just as she did. Their hands collided and he all but jumped backwards

‘m sorry’ he muttered.

She let out another nervous giggle ‘thanks for rescuing me’ she said, her eyes smiling at him.

He just nodded and walked away, he couldn’t help it. He’d thought a lot of things about Beth Greene this past year but he’d never seen her exposed like this, never really considered that she was a woman. His hands felt like they were burning where they had brushed hers, the image of her creamy white skin covered by that flimsy white lace was burned into his mind now.

Hours later he stood in the tower looking out over the prison. His job was to watch for any outside threat, to keep his people safe. Tonight though there was nothing moving outside the gates and the full moon lit up the yard surrounding him. He’d watched his people move around all evening.

Those who’d never done watch up here seemed unaware they were under constant surveillance. Normally he looked away, not wanting to invade their imagined privacy, but tonight he couldn’t. He watched as a flash of a blonde pony tail stole across the yard and met up with Zach, that new kid. They didn’t waste a moment of their time together, within moments Beth’s arms were around Zach’s neck, his hands on her hips as they kissed and Daryl felt an undeniable pang of jealousy. He was envious that he wasn’t nineteen, that he didn’t have someone to run to and kiss and forget the world with, jealous he couldn’t run his hands along the milky white flesh he’d glimpsed only a few hours ago. And it felt wrong, because this was sweet optimistic Beth Greene and she was everything innocent and wholesome, the kind of girl that read fairytales and sang to babies and yet he found himself wishing it was him moving up against her as they leaned against a wall.  She was a fairytale princess and he was no prince charming.


	2. I'll Dance with Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little reinterpretation of the night Daryl and Beth spent at the funeral home. 
> 
> Song is Steven Curtis Chapman's 'Cinderella'

_‘I’ll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms, cause I know something the Prince never knew. ‘_

Beth’s voice was as sweet at the concentration on her face. He watched on as her hands fell on the piano, graceful and determined. It was bittersweet, watching her like this. It was a glimpse into the life she should have had. A life he would never have been part of.

‘ _I’ll dance with Cinderella I don’t want to miss even one song, for all too long the clock will strike midnight and she’ll be gone’_

 

‘For a song ‘bout princesses, that’s kinda depressin’

Beth turned to him and shrugged ‘It’s sweet. I always thought…’ she took a moment, drew a deep breath and continued ‘it’d be my father daughter dance when I got married’

Daryl smirked. ‘Woulda been nice’

She reached both her hands out towards where he lay ‘help me up?’

‘Ya aint gonna ask me ta dance are ya?’ he asked, although he was already sitting up

Beth let out a little giggle ‘Don’t think I’d be much good at dancin’ right now. ‘Sides, that’s a song for dancin’ with yer Daddy not… ha, I don’t know what kind of song I’d dance to with you’

He jumped from the coffin now and effortlessly picked her up in his arms, bridal style. It was the easiest way to carry her. He liked the weight in his arms, liked the security of having her safe right there. Even as he carried her he was struck with the feeling that his arms would forever feel empty once he put her down.

‘not much fer dancin’’ he said as he took her across the room and then on impulse, turned an awkward circle, spinning her in his hold and eliciting another giggle.

‘once this foots all healed up, I’ll teach ya how to dance’ she said. They were in the kitchen now, he assumed that’s where she’d wanted to head, and he placed her gently on a kitchen chair.

‘maybe I’ll stand on yer other foot to stop that’ he joked, hovering his boot above hers in a mock threat.

‘now now, Prince Charming wouldn’t do that’ she replied.

‘thought I was the footman?’

Beth shook her head ‘if we’re dancin’, then you’re gonna have to be Prince Charming’

Daryl sat in the chair beside her ‘guess we won’t be dancin’ then’

The room was dark and dusty but somehow she made it bright and in that moment he knew he’d do whatever she wanted from here on. If she wanted to stay at this place and build a life then he’d do that, just the two of them. If they found the others someday, well that was a bonus, but they were probably long gone and somehow, he’d been left with the best of them.  He could make this work, with her. He could be happy here with her and that change in dynamic between them the past few days; he wanted to see where that was headed.

He’d never been sappy enough to believe in love stories but she was beginning to change his mind. She sat closer to him, she held his hand, reached for him and all those feelings he’d been hiding for too long began to show on the surface. He couldn’t help himself, his hands lingered, he held on a moment longer than he had to. Surely this was the beginning of something.

‘What are ya thinkin’ about?’ she asked him, interrupting his thought.

‘jus’ some pain in the ass girl I know’ he replied, hoping he sounded playful. He wasn’t good at this, not like her.

‘Tell me about her’ she said, a small grin forming on her lips.

Now he felt put on the spot. His thumb found its way to the corner of his mouth, an old nervous habit he’d never managed to outgrow.

‘well she’s bossy and brave an’ so determined to learn how to hunt that she forgot ta watch where she was treadin’, an now I’m stuck carryin’ her around’

Beth nodded ‘I think I’d like her’ she said, her grin growing. ‘and it’s weird how I was thinkin’ bout this pain in the ass guy I know who wants me to think he’s all tough and rugged but he’s actually really sweet an’ kind. Like I kinda knew that already, but I really see it now… except then he’ll do somethin’ like eat with his hands to throw me off track again’.

He could feel the heat rise up his neck and tried to act casual but he felt caught out.

‘Ya think I’m sweet?’ he asked.

She nodded ‘like peaches on ice cream’

He couldn’t help but snort.

‘That the sweetest thing you could think of?’

‘It’s my favourite dessert in the world’ she replied, dead flat.

Their eyes met and he felt it again, that something between them. Their eyes remained locked as she slid her hand across the table until it reached his. Without thinking he linked his fingers between hers. It was awkward, their hands against the wooden table and yet he wouldn’t dare let go.  He was always looking for an excuse to touch her, and here she was, again, offering her hand to him. It was light and delicate compared to his own and without thinking he leant down and placed a soft kiss against the back of her hand, his lips just barely brushing her skin. He watched as goose pimples broke across her skin and wondered if he’d gone too far. But before he had a chance to find out, the cans on the deck began to rattle and he had to leave the moment behind him.

 


	3. Each Happy Ending's a Brand New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last.

Daryl was awoken in the middle of the night by a breathless Carl.

‘She’s here’ he said, throwing open the bedroom door, ‘Beth, she’s here, with Deanna… now’ he gasped in the doorframe but Daryl didn’t care, he’d already sprung from the bed and was pushing past the boy.

He ran, barefoot and heart pounding across the artificial streets of Alexandria, stopping only when he saw her, sitting in front of him. His disbelieving eyes took in the site of her, hair cropped so short you could see her skull, see the scars from stitches and the mark a bullet left. Her eyes were dark and sunken in a face that seemed too small, on a head that seemed too big. The words skeletal and emaciated bounced around his brain and he tried not to dwell on them. Instead he lounged forward, desperate to touch her.

‘Don’t’ Deanna’s voice snapped, causing him to pause and take in the scene. Rick, Michonne, Sasha and Carol were gathered around the room, Maggie and Glenn were either side of Beth. And there sat Deanna, in a flannel bathrobe, yet still as imposing as ever.

‘We’re checking her for weapons, she’s got quite the supply’ her harsh voice spoke again.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Beth. She was trembling, pale, he had never seen her look so vulnerable and it hurt, it physically hurt to look at her.

Rick placed a hand firmly on Daryl’s shoulder ‘she’s insisting on an interview’

‘she needs to see a Doctor’ Daryl replied.

‘and she will, once we are finished here’ Deanna said, a fake smile plastered on her face, as she turned back to Beth.

‘What else have you got on you?’ the older lady asked slowly, almost as though speaking to a child.

Beth didn’t speak. Her eyes were locked on Daryl now and he couldn’t look away from her. She simply pointed to her right foot. She was wearing a pair of cowboy boots, maybe the same ones she’d always had, he couldn’t say for sure. But there were falling apart, held in place with duct tape and even so her big toe peeped from a hole in the side. She made no effort to remove whatever it was concealed there.

Deanna gave an exasperated sigh.

‘What’s in your boot Beth?’

‘a knife’

Her voice was so faint he wasn’t sure he actually heard it; perhaps he just read her lips.

‘Can you remove it?’

Beth winced but Daryl was already crossing the room.

‘This is bullshit’ he spat as he knelt down before Beth, then tried to make his eyes soft. He tried to push aside his anger and look at Beth.

‘Can I take it off for you?’ he asked. He could feel the eyes of the room on him, Maggie edged in closer to her sister but he tried to drown it all out. Slowly, she extended her leg.

‘Careful’ she whispered ‘I’m hurt’.

As gently as he could he took the tattered boot in his hand and slowly removed it from her foot, revealing a small sheathed knife in the process.

‘Cinderella’ she murmured.

He smirked ‘in reverse, shoes comin’ off and I ain’t gonna get it back on’. As he pulled the rest of the boot off her saw a large ulcer just above her ankle and toes that clearly exhibited signs of frostnip.   
  
Maggie gasped. ‘Deanna, with all due respect, this can wait’

Deanna shook her head ‘To be honest Maggie, I don’t know what to make of this. First all of you turn up, start making changes. Now another one arrives, in the middle of the night without anyone spotting her until she was over the wall. How do I know there aren’t more of you out there? That she isn’t a threat?’

‘Look at her’ Maggie spat, her calm voice giving way to anger.   
  
‘I am, and I see a girl who could be dangerous’.   


Daryl had placed his hand on Beth’s knee and suddenly she placed her own on top. It was ice cold. He looked up and saw her watching him, waiting for him to respond.

‘Y’all can sort it out later, I’m takin’ her home’ he said suddenly, reaching forward and picking Beth up in one quick movement. He nodded at Carl who opened the door.

‘She needs a doctor’ he heard Maggie call behind him and he knew it was true and he’d take her to Denise in the morning but for now she was back in his arms.

‘It’s Ok princess, I’ve got you’ he soothed as he stored through the door and she pressed herself against him.

‘I can’t believe I found you’ she whispered.

‘Jus’ don’t ever leave me again’ he replied, carrying her into the night.


End file.
